Possessive
by Cherie-Rz
Summary: Aku tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Yang aku tahu—kau akan tetap menjadi milikku dan tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya./ Drabble/ LenxMiku/ Cover Image not mine/ RnR?


Malam. Dingin. Januari di bulan Desember. Selimut api yang tergores salju.

Satu goresan percikan kehidupan;sedikit mengendur dan menguar.

Merah. Pekat. Semanis apel—namun memabukkan bagai racun.

Merah. Kelam. Cinta.

Apapun itu.

_Aku tidak penah memedulikannya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**[ Untuk dia—yang kau cintai ] **

**[ Untuk dia—yang rela kau bagi cintanya ]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—_walau sebenarnya kurva bibirmu sedikit menyeringai kecil._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Possessive**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid, Yamaho crypton**

**Pairing : Len x ****Miku**

**Warning: Typo, abal, OOC ,dlll ~**

**Genre:****Tragedy (?)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lelaki blonde berperawakan tinggi tegap—manik mata azure sedalam laut. Tenang; namun menyimpan banyak mahligai misteri di dalamnya. Sedikit saja kau coba percikan—sedikit saja salah sangka;manik itu bisa saja mengelabuimu.

Goresan tinta di atas kertas lusuh yang ia pergunakan untuk mencorat-coret beberapa lembar kata. Mengetuk-ketukan jemari di atas meja dingin hingga menimbulkan bunyi derit dari tangan ringkihnya yang panjang. Menghembuskan napas sejenak;koreksi kembali dentuman jam yang mulai menghancurkan konsentrasinya—karya terbesarnya yang ia ciptakan beberapa detik yang lalu. Gusar. Ia sedikit menggemeletukkan gigi—rahangnya merapat dan kembali menelusupkan kuku-kukunya pada permukaan meja yang licin. Meninggalkan bekas cakaran panjang—_tanda frustasi_ untuk yang ketiga kalinya minggu ini.

Ia membuang asal kertasnya—mengambil serampangan jas yang tergantung bebas di dekat tiang penyangga lemarinya. Azurenya was-was pada setiap pergerakan jarum jam di yang terpampang elok di atas dinding rumahnya. Sesekali ia mengacak rambut—melampiaskan kekesalan yang selalu memuncak sampai ubun-ubun kepalanya.

Sudah berulang kali ia melongok ke luar rumah. Menyembulkan kepala dari balik pintu untuk mengintip bila ada seseorang datang. Bukan—ia tidak sedang memesan jasa pelayanan apapun.

Hanya duduk sendiri disana. Menanti kepastian yang ia sendiri tak dapat memperkirakannya. Sudah 3 jam—atau mungkin lebih. Tengkuknya mulai penat dan ia sudah lebih dari bosan. Matanya berpendar kosong; memainkan anakan rambutnya untuk mengusir kebosanan. Hingga bunyi derit pintu terbuka—sesosok benda hidup bernyawa menghampirinya. Melengkungkan sedikit senyuman manis yang melebihi manisnya gulali yang banyak dijajakan di pertokoan dekat rumahnya.

"_Gomenne—Len, tadaima~"_

Lelaki itu berdiri dari kursinya—menghampirinya dan memeluknya sebentar. Menghirup dalam dalam aroma khas gadis bertubuh sintal yang membuatnya kacau beberapa jam lalu. Ia hanya mengganguk sebentar kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya semula.

"Huuh~ hari ini cukup melelahkan. Bosku yang baru ternyata benar-benar baik Len. Kau tahu, ia—"

"—Bosmu?"

Gadis lugu itu mengangguk.

"Iya. Hijiki-san sangat baik kepadaku. Baru pertama kali bekerja ia sudah memberiku banyak oleh-oleh. Lihat—aku membawakanmu beberapa kue yang ia berikan—"

Gadis mungil itu memperlihatkan beberapa bungkusan yang terbalut rapi dalam genggaman tangannya. Beberapa batang coklat dan sedikit jenis kue. Lelaki itu hanya memandangnya sebentar.

"—oh"

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum lelaki itu menatapnya dalam;pada bungkus yang gadis itu bawakan kepadanya. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang lelaki itu tengah pikirkan. Maniknya hanya menumpu lurus—tanpa kedip dan itu sedikit membuat gadis itu merasa tak nyaman. Gadis itu terdiam disana sebelum ia mulai mengucapkan beberapa kata lagi—ia urungkan niatnya sejenak.

"Kau harus berhenti bekerja—Miku,"

Miku—gadis itu hanya menghindari tatapan matanya yang menusuk intens pada belakang kepalanya. Bahkan dengan pandangan setajam itu—Miku yakin, lelaki itu bahkan bisa saja melubangi bagian belakang kepalanya dengan mudah.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau bilang aku harus mencari pekerjaan lain? Dan aku sudah dapat peke—"

"—dia menyukaimu, Miku,"

Lelaki itu meraih lengan gadis itu. Memeluknya paksa untuk yang kedua kalinya;menghirup kembali aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan surai _honey blondenya_ pada leher jenjang gadis itu.

"Tapi Len—"

"—aku tidak suka itu,"

Gadis itu terkejut sebentar kala pelukan lelaki itu semakin menguat;menipiskan oksigen yang dihirupnya dan ia tahu ia tidak bisa menolak segala atensi yang lelaki tujukan itu kepadanya. Entah kenapa—ia merasa sedikit—_takut_.

"—_aku tidak suka—orang lain menyukaimu,"_

Gadis itu hanya menatapnya datar. Tubuhnya sedikit membeku—ia hanya membatu disana tanpa respon sama sekali—meskipun lelaki itu dengan gamblang tahu bahwa gadis itu mendengar dengan baik apa yang ia tengah bicarakan;namun tak direspon sama sekali olehnya;ia tidak perduli. Ia menaikkan lengkungan bibirnya—sedikit tersenyum puas.

_Dan ia tahu—gadis itu akan selalu mengikuti apa yang ia mau. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Seorang anak kecil menatap asyik layar televisi di hadapannya. Beberapa detik kemudian ekor matanya bergerak penuh kengerian, telunjuknya mengarah pada berita televisi yang tiba-tiba menampilkan layar penuh dengan warna oranye dan teriakan dimana-mana.

"—okaasan lihat!"

.

.

.

.

.

_Breaking News, _

_Kebakaran hebat telah terjadi di dalam Toko Nakamura. Polisi belum mengetahui penyebab pastinya. Api menjalar hebat dan menghanguskan seluruh toko tidak tersisa. Dikabarkan pemilik toko—Hijiki Nakamura—tewas secara menggenaskan dan tubuhnya habis terbakar hingga tidak dikenali jazadnya lagi. Polisi tengah berusaha mencari bukti-bukti penyebab kebakaran terjadi._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dari arah jauh—seorang lelaki tersenyum kecil. Tangannya mencorat-coret secarik kertas lusuh kemudian menerbangkanya di udara. Ia berjalan pelan melewati kerumunan orang yang tengah memadati areal pertokoan yang mengalamai kebakaran tersebut—sekilas ia dapat menangkap sesosok gadis yang memandang histeris penampakan di hadapannya.

Lelaki itu tertawa senang.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hijiki Nakamura—pria tewas ke 38 yang mencoba mendekati Miku. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Owari**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_Haiiiii saya bosan dan kemudian ngetik fict ini yang ga lebih Cuma butuh waktu setengah jam. Tiba-tiba kepikiran len yang yandere huehue . Dan saya baru pertama kali ngetik pair ini. Semoga suka~

Yosh, yang berkenan review dozo~


End file.
